Misting systems may be installed in residential and commercial outdoor areas as an energy-efficient way to cool the surrounding outdoor areas where the misting system is installed. Misting systems may generally consist of tubing connected to a water pump, which, in turn, is connected to a water supply. The tubing may have a plurality of fine openings and/or nozzles running the length of the tubing. The openings and/or nozzles may be used so that the water flowing through the tubing may be dispersed in the form of a mist.
Misting systems may be able to lower the temperature in the area where the misting system is installed in the following manner. When water molecules evaporate into the air, the water changes from a liquid to a gas state. A certain amount of energy or heat is needed to assist this process of changing water from a liquid to a gas, which is automatically drawn from the surrounding air, thus lowering the ambient temperature around the misted area.
Unfortunately, the effectively cooling area of most misting systems is limited. To try and increase the cooling area, misting systems have incorporated fans and/or air blowers to direct water-bearing airflows toward the area to be cooled. While the cooling area may be increased by using fans/blowers, the cooling area is limited to the size and speed of the fan. Unfortunately, increasing the size and/or speed of the fans/blowers creates several issues. First, higher-velocity fans/blowers tend to be large and bulky. Further, higher-velocity fans/blowers tend to be too noisy. Some of these higher-velocity fans/blowers may be so loud that it may be difficult to hear others conversing around you.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.